


something special

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (when i wrote this the tags didnt have last names so i just updated that), F/F, Multi, woooooo OT3 for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they both kiss you like you're something special</p>
            </blockquote>





	something special

This is the first time all three of you have been in the room since the whole “tying up your (mostly) innocent roommate” fiasco and to make it worse, Carmilla managed to walk in on you and Danny.

Kissing.

She arches one eyebrow at you and Danny’s bright red.

"I thought we had something special, sweetheart," and her voice is too seductive for one kiss one time when you were both slightly tipsy. (And okay, maybe a couple more. Like four, five tops.) But of course, Danny takes it completely the wrong way and turns to you, furious.

Before you can defend yourself or even say a thing, Danny’s on her feet and punches Carmilla. You’ve never been one hundred percent sure what Danny’s secret Summers Society actually _does_ (besides fighting frat boys) but clearly Danny learned some serious moves that she probably didn’t get as a T.A.

(Although, this _is_ Silas. Anything’s possible.)

And then, because your life can _never_ be simple, Carmilla hits back, moving like she learned to kick and punch like it was a dance. They’re full-out fighting in your _room_ and it’s only when you start yelling loud enough for the whole dorm to probably hear you do they stop.

Danny has a bruise blossoming on her chin and a smear of blood on her lip that Carmilla is looking at in a sort of hungry way. They both seem out of breath, but Carmilla’s panting is over-the-top, like she learned that people take deep breaths after physical exertion but can’t quite get it right. You glare at her and she stops, flashing you a grin that looks… pointier than normal.

You elect to ignore that, and reach up to wipe the blood off of Danny’s face but somewhere between the thought and the actual movement you decided to kiss her instead. She tastes bitter, metallic and you can feel Carmilla pouting behind you, feel her getting ready to turn on her heel and leave, so you spin around and kiss her.

She licks Danny’s blood off your lip and you _know_ you shouldn’t think that’s hot but _god_ you do.

Breaking away from Carmilla, you face both of them. “Get it?”

Carmilla licks her lips and looks at Danny, practically purring, “You taste nice.”

Danny rolls her eyes, but gives Carmilla a tiny smile. She turns as if to speak to you, but instead grabs Carmilla’s shoulder and kisses her, quick and hard.

"So do you."


End file.
